


Veela Inheritance Hidden

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his Veela inheritance, and does not know who his mate is. He does not even know he is part Veela or that he has a mate. Bad Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron. Non-compliant. Books 5, 6, and 7 don't exist. Department of Mystery battle takes place in 6th year not fifth and Voldemort defeated there.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own Harry Potter just borrowing the characters for my own ideas

Harry came into his creature inheritance on his 17th birthday, he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he needed someone and he needed them now. He did not know that there was Veela blood in his family.  
A month earlier he had defeated Voldemort at the Department of Mystery in the Ministry of magic with the help of his god father and the Order of the Phoenix. He was looking forward to a year at Hogwarts without any complications. How wrong he was, no all he could think about were his dreams and what they might mean.  
His 17th birthday had been at the end of July and he still had 4 weeks until his 7th year at Hogwarts started. He was hoping that he could move in with his godfather soon as he had been proved innocent, but so far he had not been allowed to do so. He knew that Dumbledore was behind the reason he had not been allowed to yet. He was still living on Privet drive with the Dursley's, for now anyways. One way or another he would not be returning to this house after the school year started.  
Finally about 2 weeks before school started, Remus and Sirius showed up on Privet Dr to take Harry away.  
"Finally, I am so happy to see you guys. Do I have to come back here?" Harry was so happy to be away from these horrible people.  
Remus smiled at Harry.  
"No you will not be returning. The ministry has given guardianship of you to me and Remus. You are an adult however you need a guardian until you are finished with school," explained Sirius.  
Harry was so happy. Over the next 2 weeks they just relaxed. They went and got all of his school supplies for the up coming year. He wanted to talk to them about his dreams and what they might mean but he was scared to. He was dreaming of a certain potions Professor and he knew that Sirius would freak out about it. He was getting nervous about school starting because he did not want the Potions Master to know about his dreams. He actually liked his dreams and that scared him more then anything.  
He thought about talking to Dumbledore about his dreams but he knew not to trust the man with anything that might be important. He had been manipulating and controlling his life too long now. If Harry had anything to say about it that would end now.  
On September 1st he woke early, he, Remus and Sirius headed for Kings Cross station. He said goodbye and boarded the train.


	2. Plans and Research

Dumbledore was thinking about the fact that Harry had come into his Veela creature inheritance. He was thinking of different ways to keep him from his mate. He knew who the boys mate was and had already set the seeds in motion.  
The likely hood of Harry going to Severus and telling him about the dreams he was sure to be having was almost impossible. He knew that neither Remus or Sirius would talk to the boy about his inheritence unless he brought it up.  
Harry was so secretive that he would probably only talk to one of 3 people he actually trusted. Right now Dumbledore thought Harry trusted him, little did he know that Harry stopped trusting the man over 3 years ago during the Tri-wizard tournament.  
\----  
Severus was trying to think about lesson plans and what he was going to do this year. He had been forbidden to approach his mate. Dumbledore thought he could control Severus but he would find a way to talk to his mate.  
He needed and wanted his mate. Unless Harry rejected him he would find a way. Maybe he could make it easier so that Harry could come to him. Maybe talking to him about his mother and stories about her growing up. He needed Harry to see that he was not the man he had pretended to be over the last number of years.  
\----  
Harry was not looking forward to the opening feast. He sat down at the Gryfindor table and waited for the sorting ceremony to end. After it ended the feast began. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
September 1st this year landed on a Friday so they had Saturday and Sunday off before school started. He was going to spend that time in the library researching inheritances and dreams. There had to be a reason as to why his dreams started the night he turned 17. He had read that most creature inheritances occurred on your 17th birthday, not all but most.  
This is what he was thinking as he lay down for bed.  
Harry woke the next morning and headed down for breakfast. He saw Ron and Hermione there but they seemed content to ignore him, and that was fine by him as he had other things he wanted to do. He really did not want to explain it to them anyways.  
After breakfast Harry headed to the library to do his research.  
He spent the next 2 days in the library researching all he could about inheritances and different creatures and dreams. It seems that most likely possibility was that he had some creature blood in him and he was dreaming of his mate. He knew Dumbledore probably knew all about his creature blood but he did not want to be lied to so he decided to seek out Remus (he was the DADA teacher again this year). He was going to talk to Remus the following day.


	3. Unhappy

Monday morning Harry woke bright and early. He was awake before most of the other Gryfindors. He headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat eating breakfast looking over his class schedule for the day. After he had his schedule memorized he decided to get a jump start on the reading for his first class, potions.  
Great, Harry thought, not only do i have to dream about him but now i have to sit through an hour long class listening to him speak. I hope I can keep my body from betraying me. God, I think he is so hot and the way he moves and his voice. Okay I have to stop, thinking about that back to reading.  
Harry was reading when Ron and Hermione came in and sat across from him.  
"Where were you this weekend?" Ron asked, as if Harry was avoiding them.  
"I was in the Library trying to get a jump start on this years classes. Now that Voldemort is gone I can finally study and get good grades." Harry explained, "You guys looked busy so I thought I would leave you alone." He let them know he knew they had been ignoring him. He knew that Dumbledore used them to get Harry to open up. It was not going to happen this year. He was not telling any of those 3 anything, not ever. He was done being manipulated.  
\----  
Severus Snape woke up that morning feeling worse then he had the day before, why did his mate hate him so much as to deny even a chance at a bond between them. He knew who his mate was and he knew that his mate had to have been having dreams about him. So why was he ignoring the bond.  
I have him in class today the 7th year Gryfindors. How am i suppose to just ignore him, but I will somehow as that is what he wants to be happy. Another year of seeing his mate and being around him and then he can rest in peace.  
Severus got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast and a very long day without his mate.  
\----  
Dumbledore was extremely happy. He was sitting in the great hall eating breakfast and he could see how unhappy both Severus and Harry were. He was suppose to tell Harry about his Veela inheritance but he wasn't going to do that. The boy did not have a will and when he died at the end of a very sad and depressing year he would get it all.  
He wouldn't have to worry about hiding anything from Severus either as he would die at the same time as Harry did. An unfulfilled bond between two Veelas always ends in death for both parties.  
He just had to keep them apart until Harry's 18th birthday then he would get everything he wanted and deserved. He was already working on keeping them apart. By not telling Harry about his Veela it would slowly drive him insane. He had Severus convinced that Harry knew about his inheritance but he would rather die then be with him.  
It made him happy to see his plans coming about.


	4. The Discovery

Over the next 3 months Harry's health started to get worse. He was dreaming of Professor Snape every night and he didn't understand why. Every time he tried to go talk to Remus about it something always seemed to come up. He was getting desperate he was starting to think about asking Professor Snape about it, maybe he knew what was going on.  
Not even 2 days later Harry saw himself in detention with Professor Snape, he had not been paying attention in class and had dropped the wrong ingredient in his cauldron causing it to explode.  
He walked into the Potions classroom and saw Professor Snape at his desk. Harry thought he looked sad and withdrawn, if only he could fix that problem. He would love to make him smile and laugh for the rest of their lives, but he thought Snape would never have anything to do with a "FREAK" like him.  
"So, Professor what do i need to do tonight?" Harry asked. He tried to sound up beat but it was very difficult. All he wanted to do was run up to Snape and snog the breath out of him. He just wanted to hold him and be held by him.  
Snape looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, why does he sound like he is fighting his own voice. He sounds like he is trying to be happy but he isn't. If he is sad about the bond he could just accept it. I wish he wanted me as much as I want him. I just want to hold him and make him happy for all of eternity. Oh god, I sound like a hufflepuff.  
"You will be cleaning cauldrons," Professor Snape pointed to a large stack of cauldrons and the sink  
"Okay, thank you sir." Harry responded and started to walk over to the sink. As Harry started to walk over to the sink he started to think back to his dreams and what he really wanted out of life. From everything he read about inheritances his dreams had to be part of his inheritance but no one had told him of any creature blood in his family. Maybe asking Snape would not be a bad idea, what is the worst that could happy, I get another detention, I am bound to get more anyways.  
"Uh, sir can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.  
"Sure, Mr Potter what can I answer for you", Snape answered he was too tired to fight with Harry tonight or ever for that matter.  
"Do you know if their is creature blood on either side of my family?"  
Professor Snape's head jerked up, why was he asking this of course there is creature blood in his family other wise he wouldn't have a creature inheritance. What is he playing at, unless, no the old fool couldn't, he wouldn't do that. It would kill us both. He is so dead when I get through with him. Severus thought to himself.  
"Yes you have veela blood from your mother's side of the family. Dumbledore was suppose to tell you on your Birthday as you could get a creature inheritance. Which I know you have." Snape explained  
"Okay that explains so much, so I am part Veela. Are you part Veela also?"  
"Yes I am. Have you been having the dreams?" Maybe just maybe his mate wanted him after all. The hope swelled in his chest and the idea he might be able to have his mate was almost too much.  
"Yes sir, since my birthday. I did not know what was going on. I was going to ask Dumbledore about it but I figured if wanted me to know he would have already told me. I don't trust him. The dreams are not bad I just cant sleep anymore. I want, no I need, my dreams to be a reality, like soon." As Harry said this he started to walk toward Professor Snape.  
Snape got up and walked around his desk. He locked the classroom door with the best locking spells he knew and then he put up the best silencing spells ever invented.  
"Are you saying that no one told you of your creature blood and that your dreams were there to show you, your mate?" Snape asked, hoping he was correct he walked up to Harry.  
Harry just nodded as Snape got up to him. Snape looked into his eyes and saw the same hope he had in his eyes shining back at him. He lifted Harry's chin and pressed his lips to Harry's. This was the best feeling in the world. His mate, his Harry, he was kissing his mate, his harry.  
Wow, i never thought a kiss could be so good, but man he is perfect. They pulled apart after a couple of minutes and looked at each other.  
"What now, Professor?"  
"First do not call me Professor when we are alone. You can call me Severus."  
"Then you can call me Harry. So, Severus, what happens now? I read everything I could about different inheritance just in case that was what this was but I am not sure what will happen next."  
"We will spend the next couple of weeks getting to know each other, but we will have to do it without anyone knowing at least for now."  
"Okay sounds good to me."  
So they sat down holding hands and just talking. They talking about their pasts and their hopes and their dreams. After awhile they felt very comfortable with each other. It was past curfew and Harry needed to head to his common room up in the tower. He got up and kissed Severus good night.


	5. Getting to Know Your Mate

They continued to meet this way every couple of days. Harry would get a detention and he would go down to the dungeons and serve said detention with Severus. All they did was really talk. Severus shared some stories about his mum and he would teach him potions. 

Harry would then share some funny thing that happened in another class and he was teaching Severus how to cook. 

All this time no one knew what was really going on. Dumbledore thought all his plans were going perfectly. He had no idea that come Christmas break everything he wanted would be out of his reach. 

The Monday before break saw Harry in yet another detention. As Harry was walking down toward the Potions classroom he was stopped by Remus. 

"Harry, please tell me you don't have another detention with Professor Snape", Remus was sad he knew these two men were mates and to see them fight it and each other was just sad. 

"Yeah unfortunately I cant tell you that. Snape has me doing another detention." Harry smirked.

"Okay well don't be late. Come by my office tomorrow I want to talk to you about the holidays coming up. I would like it if you would come to my house and have Christmas with Sirius and I." 

"Okay i will be up tomorrow after last class, and I would like that very much." Harry was excited at least he could get out of the castle for a couple of weeks and spend time with people he actually liked. 

Harry arrived at the Potions' classroom and he walked in. Severus was sitting at his desk, as Harry walked up to his desk he heard the door close behind him and the lock engage. After the silencing spells had been put in place he smile at Severus and jumped on him. 

He started to snog him and work his way down his neck, he wanted to taste every inch of the man before him. He wondered how long til they could complete the bond. He was ready now but he wasn't sure if Severus was or not. He wanted to make love to this man and have his kits. Oh yes he wanted him inside him now. 

Severus pulled away and he could see the disappointment in Harry's eyes. Oh how he wanted the same things. He wanted to make love to Harry and fill him with his seed but he couldn't not here not right now. 

"Harry , we need to talk about some things and the bond. I want you to hear me out before you decide anything okay."

Harry nodded but he was thinking the worst, maybe Severus decided he wasn't worth the trouble anymore, maybe he wanted to break the bond and reject him. 

Severus could see the fear in Harry's eyes and tried to calm him quickly. "It is nothing bad I just want to know what you want to do."

Harry smiled and looked up at Severus and said, "I want to be with you, in every way imaginable. I want to complete the bond. I want to wake up with you everyday."

Severus smiled, that was what he wanted also. "okay so we have a couple of choices but they all hing on you completing your NEWTS, over Christmas break. Do you think you could sit them soon?"

Harry just smiled, he was hoping to take them soon because he knew he could not bond completely with Severus if he was still a student. He already had appointments over the first week of break to get his NEWTS done then he would no longer be a student.

"Yes, actually I already have appointments over the first week of break to take the NEWTS. I knew I wanted to bond with you and I also knew that we could not completely bond if I was still a student. So I have been studying non-stop and I am ready for the exams. So as of December 20th I will no longer be a student of Hogwarts." Harry explained to Severus.

"Okay well that takes care of the biggest problem. Now to bond we can do one of two things, the first is just Veela bond which would just require us to have sex. The second would be to bond as wizards then as Veela, this would require us to have witnesses like a wedding for the wizard bonding, and then sex for the Veela portion of the bonding. We also need to decide who the submissive partner is and who the dominate partner is." Severus explained. He was so hoping that Harry wanted to be the submissive because he wanted to put his seed in him and watch his kits grow in Harry. He wanted to take care of him and keep safe and happy.

Harry was thinking about all of this and he was hoping that Severus wanted to be the dominate because he wanted to carry their kits. He wanted to take care of their home and their kits. He wanted to be taken care of by Severus.

"Honestly, Severus, I want to be the one to have our kits." Harry smiled when he saw Severus relax. 

"Okay that is perfect I want to be the one to care of you Harry. I want to provide for you and our kits. I will keep you safe and you will be loved." Severus smiled and kissed Harry. Before it could get too heated he pulled back and continued with their discussion. "Now we just need to decide on the bonding. If we do the full wizard bonding with the Veela bonding then you will come into your full inheritance at once, meaning all your magic with be released, and you will be an adult in the eyes of the world. It also means that you will immediately go into your first heat. If we just went with the Veela bonding there is only a 25% chance of you going into your first heat right away."

Harry thought about all of this. He knew that the likely hood of getting pregnant during his first heat was very good. Was he ready to have kits now? Yes he was he wanted it all. He also knew that no one could break a wizards bond. 

"Okay I want to do the full wizard bonding and veela bonding. I am ready to be yours in every way possible and I want to have your kits, our kits. I want a family with you. When do you want to do this and how long will my heat last?"

"I want to do this on the 21st, the day after your last exam. We also need to find somewhere to stay for rest of the holidays because your heat will probably last 2 weeks."

"Okay sounds wonderful to me. Oh, shit, Remus and Sirius want me to stay with them for the holidays. Maybe we should tell him about all this. He seems worried that we fight all the time. He is a werewolf maybe he can sense or smell that we are mates."

Severus thought about this and the he got up and headed into his office, "I will be right back Harry" Harry just nodded. Five minutes later Severus walked back in with Remus right behind him. 

"Harry, Severus says you have something you guys wanted to talk to me about. Please tell me you guys have stopped fight the bond, it will kill you eventually." 

Harry looked at Severus and just smiled, "I told you he probably already knew about us being mates. Yes, Remus we do and yes we are not fighting and have not been fighting since the beginning of November when I asked him some questions about my creature blood which I did not know about. Dumbledore kept that from me. Probably hoping I would not talk to you or Severus about it and he was probably hoping it would kill us both." Harry was getting upset and Severus went over to him and calmed him down. "Anyways why we asked you here is this. I am sitting my NEWTS the first week of break and I will no longer be a student as of the 20th of December. No dumblefuck does not know and you cant tell him."

Remus was smiling at both Harry and Severus, "I will not tell him anything I am just happy you guys are not fighting the bond anymore. Have you bonded yet?"

"No, we can not fully bond until I am no longer a student, we are planning on getting fully bonded on the 21st, the day after I finish my exams. We are going to do the wizards bonding and full veela bonding. But we need a place to stay after the bonding because um... i .. will ...um" Harry wasn't sure how to tell his godfather that they needed a place so they could shag for 2 weeks with out Dumbledore finding out. 

Remus just smiled at Harry, he knew what was going to happy with the full bonding and why they needed a place. "Well you can stay with us, I already have it clear for you to come for Christmas break so nothing will seem out of the ordinary. Just make sure you use silencing charms." Both Harry and Severus blushed at that.

"What about Sirius he hates Severus and I don't want them fighting because he is my mate and we are bonding. If he makes me choose he will lose." Harry said. Severus just looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Severus was thinking to himself, Harry would choose me over Sirius, oh my goodness I never thought I would have someone so wonderful to love and be loved by.


	6. Planning the Bondings

On the evening of the 20th of December, Severus arrived at Remus' and Sirius' home. He found both of Harry's godfather's and Harry waiting for him. Sirius and Remus both knew this is what Harry wanted and they would support him no matter what.

"So tomorrow Kingsley will be here in the afternoon to preform the Wizard bonding and someone from the Veela Council will be here to witness it and confirm the Veela Bond to take place after wards. It is important for both to have confirmation that we are pure before they happen," Severus was explaining to Remus and Sirius.

Harry was blushing at the fact that his godfathers had to know the specifics of why they had to bond this way and why they had to have these specific witnesses. 

"Why do you have to confirm these bonds this way? This is a creature bond and is beyond contention from anyone?" Sirius asked

"We are having this done this way because we believe that Dumbledore will try to state that this is not a pure bond. That we had sex before we bonded and while Harry was still technically my student. Any other student this would not be an issue but because of who Harry is this could become problematic for us. If someone were to separate us for too long of a period during Harry's first pregnancy then he would lose the child. With Veela's if the first child is lost the bond would be broken never to be repaired and both mates would die." Severus explained.

Harry snuggled into Severus scarred for his future child and for their own future. They hoped that Dumbledore just left them alone after the bonding and let them live their lives but they were expecting him to try something to break them apart. 

"We just want to make sure that nothing short of him locking one of us up will keep us apart." Harry said and then blushed as he continued, "We want children and more then just the one. We want a large family we just do not think Dumbledore will leave us alone. He wants glory and fame and he can not get that with both of us around. We are both heroes in the Wizarding world. Why do you think he tried to keep us from each other?"

Remus asked, "What are you going to do after the bonding? When you get pregnant, Harry, you can not be apart from Severus for more the 24 hrs at most. You will need your mate. You know Dumbledore will not let Severus leave every night."

"Actually, Harry will be living with me in the dungeons until the end of the school year. He can not keep us apart by law. He has to let Harry live with me after we are bonded. I will only be staying as a professor til the end of the year then I will be opening my own shop." Severus explained and smiled at Harry.

Harry was so happy that he was going to be able to have a large family and that Sev would be able to live his dream of opening a potions shop. 

"So tomorrow you guys get bonded and then will be locked in your rooms for about two weeks right," Sirius bluntly stated. Both Harry and Severus blushed and nodded. "Okay then we need to get some provisions for you guys and a house elf so that they can bring you food and anything else you might need. No offense as happy as I am for both of you I do not want to see your arses all naked and stuff."

"Really Siri, could you just not talk like that, really how embarrassing." Harry blushed.

"Okay, so the bonding is tomorrow. When will Dumbledore find out you took your NEWTS?" Remus asked

Severus and Harry looked at each other and just smiled. Severus stated, "He will find out tomorrow while we are being bonded as the results will be given to the school at that time to show that Harry is no longer a student. Harry got his results already today, as he was only one of five people taking the tests." Severus smiled at harry with pride and love. 

He was so proud of his mate and he could not wait for the world to know that they belonged to each other. 

"I passed all my NEWTS with Os, and got the highest scores ever in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. I scored second highest in Potions just behind Severus Snape they said. And third highest in History of Magic behind Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy. Can you believe it?" Harry was amazed at how well he actually had done. 

"Oh my goodness, really you scored just behind Snape for Potions. That is amazing. I don't think anyone has come close to his score ever. There is a reason he was the youngest Potions Master in History. We are so proud of you cub." Remus gushed and both of his godfathers rushed over to hug him. 

They all sat in the living room for another hour and talked about the bonding the next day and what might happen afterwards. They put up extra wards around the house and Severus and Harry's bedroom as they were sure that Dumbledore would show up in the next day or so after he got the NEWTS results. They all decided that they would tell Dumbledore that Harry went away for a couple of days after taking his exams. They knew that even if Dumbledore came in the house the wards they put up around their room would keep any noise or magic from leaking out. They only people who could get was Harry and Severus and one of their house elves.


	7. Bonding

The next day. 

Severus and Harry were both very excited and nervous about their bonding's. As they both got ready for their day they spent time with each other just trying to relax. 

Around 2 pm they were both brought downstairs by Sirius and Remus to the living room to meet with the wizard who was to preform their wizards bond. He was excited to do the bonding for this pair of heroes. They deserved happiness more then anyone else he believed. 

After the wizards bonding was done, Severus and Harry had to wait for the official from the Veela nation to come and determine that their bonding was pure and that they were ready for the Veela bonding. 

"Severus, do you know how long before the official will be here? I am starting to feel uncomfortable." Harry was already complaining. He knew that the wizards bond could have sent him into heat so that the veela bonding was necessary. He did not think it would happen so fast, it had only been 15 minutes.

"He should be here soon. What do you mean by uncomfortable?" Severus asked. Harry shouldn't feel too uncomfortable yet. If he was this was going to be an interesting afternoon. 

Harry blushed and looked at Severus. He tried really hard to forget that his godfathers were in the room with him. It was going on 30 minutes since the bonding and he was definitely ready to haul Severus upstairs to their room. He needed to get out of the robes he was wearing and cool down. He was just to hot. He started to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He could not get comfortable.

"Sev, he needs to get here soon, I do not know how much more of this I can take." Harry said. 

As Harry was saying this Sirius could feel some one outside the house just outside the wards. He got up to see who it was. He was smirking at the fact that Harry was so uncomfortable but he was hoping that it was the Veela official. When he got to the door he was relieved that it was the official.

The Veela was invited into the house and into the living room where Harry and Severus were sitting waiting for him.

"I can see that your heat has already started. I am sorry that this is going to take an extra 10-15 minutes, but it needs to be done officially because of who you are," the official explained. 

He then proceed to take a variety of different measurements off of both Harry and Severus and after about 15 minutes he announced that he was done.

"Okay, I am done here. All has been done according to wizarding bonding and pure veela bonding. Both Severus and Harry are pure before the bonding takes place. Harry has already started his heat and needs to be left alone with his mate, Severus, until his heat ends. If anyone were to disturb them then the bonding my not take properly." He explains to everyone in the room. As he is shown out of the house Harry and Severus sneak away to their room to starting the bonding that they are both ready for. 

Severus walks into their room carrying Harry, he sets him down gently on the bed. They start to kiss passionately and both remove the clothing of the other. Soon they are both naked. Severus is amazed at how beautiful Harry is and that he loves him as much he loved him. 

As they lost themselves to the passion and heat of Harry's heat it was amazing how much love they showed for each other. 

\- - - - - - 

Meanwhile . . . 

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about everything that was going his was. Or what he thought was going his way. Harry was spending the Holidays with his Godfathers' and Severus was hiding away from everyone because his mate was rejecting him. Soon both men would be gone and Albus would be the only hero left for everyone to clam onto and to praise for the defeat of Voldemort.

He saw an Owl heading his way he opened the window to let the bird in. Who wanted something now he thought. Maybe the ministry needed something or someone wanted his opinion on something. He took the letter from the bird and opened it. 

 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,

It is our great pleasure to inform you that one Harry James Potter is no long enrolled in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he has taken his NEWTS exams at the ministry and has passed all of them.   
He is no longer required to attending school and as such been given full credits and his certifications. It is his desire to no longer return to Hogwarts and we are very happy to accommodate him.   
You will be happy to know that his scores were some of the best there ever were. His scores in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts are the highest ever. His scores in Potions is the second highest ever. His scores in History of Magic were third highest. He scored Os in everything else. 

Sincerely, 

Ministry Exam Officials

 

Dumbledore was furious, that little monster was able to get out of the school earlier then he originally thought. On the bright side it meant that he would not be able to find out about his mate . Dumbledore was thinking that it would be a good idea to head over to Grimuald Place and make sure he was "okay".

He got up and headed to the fire place in order to floo over. As he got out of the fire place he was surprised to see Remus and Sirius sitting by them selves in the living room.

"Good afternoon, Remus, Sirius. I was hoping to speak with Harry. I just received his exam results and was quite surprised that he had taken them already. Do you know why he did?" Dumbledore said to the men.

"No, we do not know why. We do know that he does not want to return to the school for the time being. He has taken a vacation to travel a little and we are not sure when we see him again." Remus explained. All of it being the truth, he would return after being gone awhile but he would return with his husband and mate. And they did not know when they were going to see him again as they did not know how long his heat might last. 

Dumbledore left quite happy that Harry was going to be no where near where ever Severus was so that they could not discover that they had each been played against each other by him. The would not be able to build their bond if they did not start getting together soon so hopefully he could keep them apart for a little while longer.


	8. Out from Hogwarts

As January approached Sirius and Remus began to worry that Harry's heat would not end before school started. Severus was due back at Hogwarts December 31st as school was starting back up on the 3rd of January like every year this year that would be on a Wednesday. It however did not look like he was going to be able to make it back on time. 

As the time came closer to the new term starting Sirius and Remus were not sure what to do. They decided to get a hold of Severus' best friend and see if he had any ideas. So the flu called Lucius Malfoy. Lucius set up an appointment for him to come by later that same day. 

As Lucius stepped out of the fire place he laughed and the worried expressions on Sirius and Remus' faces.

"What has you too so worried? Is Harry in trouble already? I know you can not get a hold of Severus right now as he is unavailable but hopefully I can help with what ever you need." Lucius smirked.

"Do you mean to tell me, that Severus did not tell you what is going on? Or where he was going to be for the Christmas holidays? Well I guess we will have to tell you. You have to keep this to yourself, you can not let anyone know until they want to let people know." Remus starts to tell Lucius.

"He didn't tell me what? Okay now I am worried, does this have something to do with my brother. " Lucius was starting to really worry about Severus, he was his brother in all but blood. 

"Well you know that Severus is a Veela, right?" Lucius nodded his head and sat down, thinking maybe this had to do with his mate. "Well he and his mate have bonded and been locked in a room upstairs for the last 9 days and he is suppose to return to the school tomorrow and we do not think they will be ready by then." Sirius explained.

"Wait, he found his mate? Why are they here? Why are they locked in a room? One of them went into heat didn't they?" Lucius started to ramble.

"Yes, he found his mate, yes they are here. They are locked in a room because his mate went into heat shortly after they bonded. They did a full wizards' bond and then a pure veela bonding. Because of who Severus' mate is, it was better for them if they could prove that they had not had sex until the bonding." Remus explained and Sirius called a house elf for dinner to be brought for all three men.

"Who is his mate?" Lucius asked, but he had a pretty good idea considering that he was in Sirius and Remus' house and the two veela were locked in a bedroom upstairs and the fact that they needed to prove that this was a pure Veela bonding, which is almost never done anymore. "I can take a guess and say that it is Harry, isn't it?" Lucius asked, Remus and Sirius just nodded their heads.

"We asked you to come by so that we could work something out. They both do not want Dumbledore to find out, at least not right now. They want to wait until the bond settles. Severus has to go back and teach for the rest of the year but he has already figured a way for Harry to enter and leave his rooms with out Dumbledore knowing. Our problem is that Harry's heat probably will last at least 5 more days and Severus is suppose to return to the school tomorrow as term starts in 3 days." Remus states and quickly and firmly as possible. They needed Lucius to help them, otherwise everything could fall apart before it even really began. 

"Okay lets eat dinner and I will try to think of something while we eat." Lucius said. 

So the three man sat down and ate dinner while they all tried to think of a way keep Severus here for another 5 days without alerting Dumbledore to the fact that he was bonding with his mate. 

\- - - - 

Two hours later after they had all finished eating and felt more relaxed they decided to re-approach the idea about getting Severus out of school for a couple of weeks.

"I know that you guys stated that we just need to get Severus out of school for a couple of weeks but what about getting him out of his contract completely. That would actually be easier. You said he was thinking about leaving at the end of the school year." Lucius asked and Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Yes if we can get him out of his contract now that might be better. However, I am not sure how Severus will think of us making this decision for him," Remus said concerned. He did not want Severus mad at him because then Harry would also be mad at them for making Severus mad.

"Yes, he will not be happy, but I think it would be better for both of them if we did it for him. He would never ask us to. With you, Lucius, on the Board of Governors, would it be possible for you to get him out of his contract." Sirius asked. It seemed that he had actually put some thought into this idea before agreeing to it.

"Yes, it would be fairly easy to get him out of his contract with out lying also. I know Harry would rather us not lie while trying to keep Dumbledore from knowing anything as well. If Severus goes back I think that one or both of them would be in greater danger when he did find out, not to mention the child that is sure to be conceived when this heat is over." Lucius explained.  
They all knew if there was one way they could convince the two Veela that this was the way to go even after they had already decided it for them, it was to protect their child. They loved each other deeply and they would love their child even more. 

"Okay, lets get him out of his contract. How are we going to do that?" Remus asked.

"First, thing we are going to do is contact the Veela nation and the Veela who over saw their bonding. We just need an official statement from the Veela Council that states that Severus can not continue with his duties do to Veela concerns over his welfare. Then we get that to the board and I will be able to get the board to see it our way and his contract will be cancelled. Dumbledore wont have any say over anything." Lucius said as he started to write a letter to the Veela Nation and Council members. After that letter was sent off he drafted a letter for the Board of Governors to meet Sunday morning as they had a urgent matter to deal with for the following term.

Since they had everything ready for the next day they all three went to bed. Lucius took up the offer for a room for the night so they could confirm everything in the morning. 

\- - - - 

Sunday afternoon, Dumbledore found himself in his office quite irritated. Severus Snape had not returned yet for the new term and he was not able to get a hold of him or locate him. Dumbledore was a little worried that maybe his plan worked a little too well and Severus had already died from the rejection of his mate. However if that did occur then there would be nothing to do but wait for Harry to also pass. 

As Dumbledore sat thinking about what be wrong with Severus Snape and why he had not heard form him yet and owl was making its way to his office. Dumbledore looked up and opened his window to let the owl in. Maybe this was a notice from Snape, he was thinking. As he looked at the letter he noticed it was from the Board of Governors for the School.

 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
We are writing to inform you that as of today, Potion Master Severus Snape is no longer employed by the school.  
In accordance with the bylaws of the school set for in 1624, in the Veela Nation treaty of 1765, we have received notice that due to Master Snapes Veela creature he is longer able to continue to do his job and duties as set forth in his employment contract of 1983.  
As such the Veela Nation has requested that he be authorized to cancel said contract with cause. We as the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do agree with this request.   
Please be advised you have two weeks to find a replacement Professor for the position of Potions Professor. If you do not we will intervene and find a replacement for you. 

Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy  
Head of the Board of Governors, for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

Dumbledore just grinned, he thought to himself, Severus must be really sick if he has asked the Veela Nation to intervene on his behalf. The only problem I can see is that they might get a hold of Harry to determine why he has rejected his mate. That would ruin everything. Well first things first I must start looking for a new Potions Professor and call a staff meeting to discuss potential Professors. Then I must write to Severus as make sure he thinks that I care about what he is going through. I must still keep tabs on him and make sure everything is going according to my plans.


	9. New Year

Chapter 9  
As Dumbledore was getting the letter from the Board of Governors, Harry and Severus were completing their bond. Severus looked over at Harry while he was still asleep and just marvelled at how peaceful he looked. He knew that the bond was complete and he could feel Harry in his heart, he could also feel the life of their child that they had created during their bonding. He was so excited to be a father and he knew that Harry would be a great dad. He already had the instincts to protect the people he loved. Just as he was thinking of getting up Harry started to stir and opened his eyes.  
"Morning, Sev." He smiled at Severus. Severus heart almost stopped at the sight. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.   
"Morning, how are you feeling? The bond is complete, we can leave the room now and see everyone." Severus explained.   
"I feel wonderful. I can feel you in my heart and something else. Is that our child?" Harry said dreamily.  
"Yes, that is our child. The feeling will grow more over time as will our child. You make me so happy Harry. Everything I ever wanted in life you have given to me. Love and the chance to be a father."  
"You will be a great father, Sev. A little over protective but still a great father. I know I will be over protective as well. I just hope I am as good a dad as you are a father." Harry questioned.  
"You will be a great dad Harry. Now lets get up, shower, dress and head down to see everyone and get something to eat." Severus suggested. Harry nodded and they did just that.  
\----------------------  
Downstairs Sirius, Remus and Lucius were having lunch. They were all hoping that the bonding would be done soon. They missed both Harry and Severus and were hoping that everything went alright. They had received a number of owls for Harry from the Headmaster, Hermione, Ron and Molly. They had also received a couple of owls for Severus as well, mainly from the Headmaster and the Potion Masters Guild and the Veela Council. They would need to read the letters and answer them as soon as they could. As they were sure to get more the longer it took to answer them.   
Just as the three were thinking that maybe Severus and Harry would not be done today they heard them on the stairs leading to the kitchen. They looked up to see the two men walk through the door. They were both smileing and seemed more relaxed then they ever had before. Sirius got up and hurried over to his Godson to give him a hug but before he got there Severus had moved Harry behind him and growled at Sirius.   
"Siri, you are not going to be able to hug Harry. It may take a couple of days if not weeks for Severus to let any of us hug or touch him. I can smell that he is with child and Severus Veela is goign to do everything to protect not only his mate but their kit as well." Remus explained to Sirius after seeing the sad look come across his face when he could not hug Harry.  
"Sorry, Sirius, but I can't let you. I know you will not hurt them but my creature will not bend on this not for now." Severus apologized.  
"No need to be sorry, I just didn't know. It will be okay hopefully your creature will let us hug soon. We can still all hang out and everything. You both need to eat and then we have some things to tell you and you both have letters to read and respond to." Sirius said.  
Both Harry and Severus sat down. Harry went to dish up his food but Severus beat him to it and made sure he was sitting as close as possible so that he could help if he was needed or wanted. Harry just looked at him and smiled. They both then ate their food while listening to the three men tell them what had been going on.  
"First things first, Severus, you were due back at school almost 6 days ago it is January 5th today. We have fixed it so that your contract was conceled. I contacted the Veela Council and they in turn contacted the Board of Governors who then canceled your teaching contract and notified the Headmaster of said cancelation. So you are no longer required to go back to teach at Hogwarts. Second I had a house elf of mine pack up your rooms at hogwarts and move everything here. You are welcome to use an elf to move everything again, but we were not sure where you were ging to be living. I suggest that all of you move into Malfoy Manor. The wards are better then here and there is plenty of room and that way you and Harry have any help you may need." Lucius explained a little of what had happened.   
Severus smiled, "I am glad that I do not have to go back. I am not sure if I could have left Harry for any amount of time. My creature trusts you guys to some extent but because of the threat that Dumbledore poses it seems to be on high alert," he looks at Harry, " if Harry is okay with moving to Malfoy Manor I think that is a great idea. I know the elves are great and the wards are the best in the world." Harry nods his head in agreement to the unasked question.  
"Okay, Lucius, Harry and I will move to Malfoy Manor. Can you have your elves pack up our belongs and move them?" Lucius nodded to Severus and called an elf to do just that.  
"What about you two?" Lucius asked Sirius and Remus. They looked at him shocked.  
"You want us to move as well."  
"Well yes, as soon as Dumbledore knows that Harry and Severus have bonded he is gonna do everything he can to get them apart from each other. That would include trying to use you in some way. You would be safer with us at the Manor plus I thought you might like to be there with Harry."  
Both Sirius and Remus nodded and agreed to move soon, elves were packing their things as well. As the elves packed and moved everything Severus and Harry read their letters. Severus' letters seemed to be straight forward and nothing too bad however Harrys' seemed to get him quite upset.  
"The nerve of those,. . . . those people. They make me so mad. Hermione is upset that I have already taken my NEWTS and seems to think that I could have done better if I had stayed to finish my year. Obviously she does not know what my scores were. Ron is upset because of Quidditch, which I wasnt doing anyways. And Molly says I am too young to be on my own and such. I am going to write them all back and just to let you know I am also including my NEWT scores in Hermione's letter." Harry was livid, how dare they tell him what to do. Severus and the other men all nodded. He needed to do this in the way that made him the happiest and really it was none of their business. Who were they to try and tell Harry what to do really. They weren't family and they really did not care.  
Soon after Harry finished his letters and sent them off, the elves were done moving everything so they all left for Malfoy Manor. Lucius keyed them all into the wards. Harry and Severus headed up to their new rooms and Harry soon fell asleep for a short nap. Lucius showed Remus and Sirius where their rooms would be. They would all meet up at dinner in just a couple of hours.


End file.
